Los Saotome
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡un entrenamiento no puede ser interrumpido por nada! ¡¿acaso en estos años no has aprendido las reglas!- miró a su padre con los ojitos un poco nublados, pero acató lo que se le ordenaba y siguió con la kata donde la había dejado


Los personajes no son míos, sin fines de lucro, etc...

.-.-.-.-

Los Saotome

\- papá... ¿porqué mi mamá no esta con nosotros?- preguntó el niño a su padre a mitad de una kata nueva

\- concéntrate, por atención en lo que haces, si algún día quieres ser el mejor, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti-

\- ¿porqué no quieres hablar sobre mamá?- el pequeño de trenza se cruzo de brazos deteniendo sus movimientos completamente

\- basta- sentenció sin mirarlo, siguiendo en lo suyo

\- ¡no!- gritó enojado - ¡no quiero seguir! ¡quiero saber porqué...- su padre lo interrumpió

\- ¡un entrenamiento no puede ser interrumpido por nada! ¡¿acaso en estos años no has aprendido las reglas?!- miró a su padre con los ojitos un poco nublados, pero acató lo que se le ordenaba y siguió con la kata donde la había dejado

.-.-.-.

\- ¿porqué no comes?- dijo mirando como su hijo solo miraba el fuego, sin probar los fideos instantáneos frente a él y jugaba con sus dedos sobre la tierra

\- no tengo hambre-

\- tú siempre tienes hambre-

\- hoy no...-

\- ¿es por lo de tú madre?- el pequeño no contestó y solo lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules suplicantes, su padre solo se paró del tronco donde estaba sentado, aunque no lo pareciera a él también le afectaba este tema, también la extrañaba, así que simplemente lo evitó metiéndose a la casa de campaña.

.-.-.-.

\- vamos levántate hay que irnos, hoy es el día- el hombre sacudió al pequeño, había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a ese lugar.

\- ¿hoy?- dijo tallándose los ojos

\- si, vamos, hay que recoger todo, tenemos que llegar al centro de Kyoto antes de las diez para hacer el registro-

\- ¿entonces ya es hoy?- preguntó con emoción poniéndose de pie sobre los sacos de dormir

\- si, es una categoría infantil, aun así más vale que te esfuerces-

\- ¡ja! ¡será pan comido!- dijo con altanería - ¡ya veras como los venzo a todos

\- primero empieza por apurarte- dijo mientras jalaba los sacos para doblarlos, el niño cayó de bruces

\- ¡papá!-

\- te dicho que todo es entrenamiento- dijo riendo y salió de la casa de campaña.

.-.-.-

\- necesitamos una hoja de registro-

\- aquí tiene- dijo la mujer mientras se miraba las uñas recién pintadas sin mirar a quien acabada de atender, el hombre tomó la forma y fue a unas bancas a llenarla junto a su hijo.

Minutos más tarde el pequeño de trenza azabache se acercó de nuevo a la mujer a entregar el registro, ella tomó el papel y vio sin mucho interés al pequeño quien le sonreía solo por el puro hecho de saber que ella lo terminaría de registrar al torneo

\- veamos, estas en la categoría 1, 7 años de edad...- ella buscó la lista adecuada para anotarlo también ahí- y tú nombre es... Saotome...- en ese momento ella levantó la mirada incrédula observando mejor al niño- tú... tú eres... tú eres...- ella no terminó de hablar cuando a lo lejos una mujer gritó

\- ¡Ranma!- el niño volteó rápido y vio a quien más anhelaba

\- ¡mamá!- de inmediato se puso correr hacía ella

\- yo terminaré el registro por él- dijo el hombre que se había mantenido a unos metros vigilando a su hijo - su nombre es Saotome Kenma-

\- usted... usted es el famoso campeón de Artes marciales Saotome Ranma- dijo la mujer al verlo de cerca, parándose inmediatamente de su puesto de trabajo

\- si, lo soy-

\- ¿usted participará?- preguntó emocionada

\- no, hoy vengo en calidad de entrenador, solo mi hijo participará, ¿puede terminar el registro?, mi familia me espera-

\- ¡si!, ¡claro que si señor Saotome!-

.-

\- mi amor, con tanta gente por aquí no alcanzaba a verte, solo vi a tu padre a lo lejos-

\- ¡mamá te extrañe mucho!-

\- cariño solo fue una semana, además pensé que querías un entrenamiento "muy duro" según tus palabras, antes del torneo-

\- si pero tu siempre nos acompañas- reclamó

\- sabes bien que tu madre no puede por ahora- dijo Ranma por fin acercándose a ella, le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras su hijo hacía una mueca y le acarició con devoción el vientre ya muy abultado-

\- ¿hoy no vas a saludar a tu hermana?- le preguntó su padre

\- ya lo hice, y antes que tú- mencionó orgulloso - verdad Aimi- dijo acercándose de nuevo a la panza de su madre.

\- ¿y donde esta todo el clan?- dijo Ranma

\- ya están en las gradas, listos para apoyar a Kenma-

\- ¡¿todos estas aquí?!- preguntó el niño emocionado - ¿los abuelos, los tíos y mis hermanos?-

\- si cariño, también vino el maestro Happosai, quiere ver al primer Saotome de esta generación en acción - el niño comenzó a moverse aun más exaltado - ven aquí cariño- el obedeció - sabes que mamá ya no puede estar mucho de pie, por eso no puedo estar contigo en vestidores, pero sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien, ve y hazme más orgullosa- dijo besándole la cabeza

\- ¡si, lo haré!-

\- bien, iré con los demás, los amo- jaló de la camisa a Ranma y lo besó en los labios

\- ¡oye! ¡yo iré a dejarte!-

\- ¡estoy bien!- grito alejándose -¡Aimi se esta portando bien!- Ranma se debatió unos momentos, al final se llevó a su hijo a los vestidores a prepararse, ya faltaba muy poco

.-.-.-.

\- papá... ¿y si pierdo?-

\- eres un Saotome... eso no pasará-

\- pero... y si perdiera... creo que todos los otros niños son más grandes que yo-

\- eso es porque la categoría es de 7 a 10 años, y casi todos son de 10-

\- pero y si...-

\- basta Kenma, no quería decirte esto porque no quiero que te confíes, pero en vista de que estas a punto de vomitar te lo voy a decir-

\- ¿qué cosa?-

\- esos niños son unos novatos en comparación contigo- dijo mientras corregía un poco la poción del niño

\- ¿en verdad lo crees?-

\- en realidad, deberás preocuparte pero para el próximo año, cuando tú hermano pueda participar, él va a ser tú principal competencia-

\- ¡ja! ¡Ren no me llega ni a los talones!, aun así llevaremos el primer y segundo a lugar a casa, y cuando lo gemelos participen, seremos primero, segundo y tercero, bueno y cuarto si los gemelos no quedan en empate-

\- entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte, pero te lo advierto, más vale que hoy hagas que parezca fácil- dijo guiñándole el ojo

\- ¡dalo por hecho!- y salió a la plataforma a ganar.

.-.-.-.-.-

17 de Diciembre, gracias por apoyo, por cierto un saludo especial a *Adrit126* que cumple años por estos días.

Nos leemos mañana (o eso espero xD), de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
